


247 minutes to relay

by helludic



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, fluffy and tender, saren is smol but chonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helludic/pseuds/helludic
Summary: With reports written and equipment cleaned and stashed away, Saren and Nihlus still don't lack for things to do in transit to the Citadel - in fact, they are racing against time.
Relationships: Saren Arterius/Nihlus Kryik
Kudos: 20





	247 minutes to relay

  
  
  
  



End file.
